


Naughty and Nice

by GrizzlyBear1710



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Elves, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, HolyClexmas19, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21926512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrizzlyBear1710/pseuds/GrizzlyBear1710
Summary: Clarke and Lexa were apparently not built to be elves in Santa's workshop. So, they were given new jobs designed just for them, introducing the naughty and nice lists! They had to travel the world, identifying which children were naughty and nice through observations. Clarke was tasked with the naughty list while Lexa had the nice one. They were great at their jobs. However, when a new Santa comes in, he overhauls how they work independently, demanding that they fuse to make a team. With them being arch nemeses since childhood, can they overcome their differences to help each other out?Or,Lexa and Clarke have to work together to find out why so many children are on the naughty list and end up getting more than what they bargained for.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 8
Kudos: 78





	Naughty and Nice

Naughty or Nice

Santa’s workshop in the North Pole ran a very structured business. There were hundreds and hundreds of elves who all worked for Santa. Many were dedicated to the traditional role of making presents while others tended for the reindeers. But there were other jobs. For example, Elf Abby was a healer, tending to the other elves and reindeers if they needed care. Another – less popular role – was being a teacher or guide to the young elves. Elf Kane took on this duty, leading another generation of elves into their jobs. During one of his classes in toy-making, he noticed two girls who stood out immensely from the rest of their class. However, this was not in a good way. Clarke and Lexa were awful at making toys, wrapping, looking after reindeers, healing, helping construct and maintain the sleigh, and even cleaning. They were utterly hopeless. Not to mention that they were constantly at each other’s throats, hurling insults and scowls across the classroom. 

Kane honestly had no idea which departments he could place them in. Time was running out quickly; they were soon turning eighteen. That’s when apprenticeships started, and Kane could safely say that he was tense. He’d never had this situation before, but now he stood in front of Thelonious Santa, stuttering about not knowing where to place them. 

“What do you mean you don’t know what to do? This has never in my life happened,” he said. 

“They’re just awful at everything, I swear I’m not making this up. It would be dangerous to place them in any of the departments. They’re completely incompetent!” stressed Kane. 

“We need to find them a job. Get to it!” Santa demanded.

Pacing up and down in his room, Kane had his arms crossed, deep in thought. What was the safest option for the two young elves to be placed in? Definitely not toy-making, or wrapping, or reindeer tending, or helping with the sleigh. Really, they need to be put in two separate offices with their heads down doing admin work, but Santa’s workshop didn’t have anything like that. Where was there a gap in the Grotto that the two women could fill? He needed to be inventive. With a sigh, he sat at his desk with a pen and paper and began scribbling fast.

By the early morning, he’d thought of a bulletproof plan. He approached Santa’s office with a confident skip in his step and banged on the door. Immediately, he entered and slammed down his final draft on Santa’s desk. Thelonious skimmed through it, his eyes widening at the very end. He looked up at Kane and smiled. 

“You’ve cracked it!” he said, clasping his hand in Kane’s and shaking it firmly. 

Thelonious Santa had always known that there were children who weren’t necessarily deserving of receiving great gifts. Every child should get gifts from Santa, but maybe shouldn’t get the same as the children who are very good. So, came Kane’s great invention of the Naughty and Nice lists. Lexa and Clarke were introduced to the concept of these lists and their jobs. They had to go around the world and register each child as either naughty or nice after a few hours of observation. It was a job that would keep them out of the workshop for most of the year and hopefully keep them away from each other. 

“Wait,” said Clarke, “we get special jobs?” 

“Yes, made especially for the both of you,” said Kane as Santa smiled at them. 

“I just have one question,” Lexa said. Santa nodded in encouragement for her to continue. “Who is responsible for the naughty list and who’s responsible for the nice list?” 

Kane hummed, then decided there and then on the spot, “Clarke, naughty, and Lexa, nice.” Both girls cheered, seemingly happy with the decision. 

Their first year didn’t go as smoothly as expected, with a few children with missed observations, automatically being put on the nice list just as a precaution. There were a few other problems too. When Clarke and Lexa did interact, they were often fighting over whether the child they were observing should be allocated to the naughty or nice lists. 

“Nice, because they did a few favours for their parents,” Lexa would argue.

“Naughty, because they pulled their dog’s tail,” Clarke would counter, and their argument would yo-yo back and forth. The way they resolved this was to simply place them in the Nice list and re-evaluate another day. 

Each year, they got better. Their relationship never improved with age. Every time they caught a glimpse of the other, they would play pranks. These pranks began with a little snowball throwing at first, but then evolved into riskier ones, like throwing bird seed in their direction and watching the pigeons dive at the other elf. Other than their rivalry, they were actually very good at their jobs. By the end of the third year, every child had been accounted for and they agreed on the assignment of naughty or nice labels. 

However, children changed constantly. One year they might be very well-behaved, but then the next, they may have a new sibling and suddenly change. Therefore, they never had a days’ rest (except weekends) as children were so susceptible to change. Before each year, they were sent out with their equipment. This included mini sleighs with two reindeer each, invisibility dust that lasted an hour, long sheets of parchment, a few pens and pencils, a map, and communication device in case they got into any trouble. They were very well equipped. 

Both women also didn’t look like the elves seen in children’s books; none of the elves looked like that. They merely looked like normal, average people with no pointy ears or extremely short statures. Therefore, they could get around the whole world without anyone assuming they were elves. The only tell-tale signs were their eyes. Elves’ eyes were incredibly bright and noticeable. Lexa’s eyes were a sparkling green whilst Clarke’s were a brilliant blue. But the people of the Earth didn’t know that the eyes were the only tell, so just assumed that Clarke and Lexa had really nice eyes. 

It had been five years since they’d be assigned to these duties, and they were both returning from their fifth journey around the Earth. As instructed, they marched straight to Santa’s office on the fourteenth of December – the deadline for the review of naughty and nice lists. 

“Clarke,” said Lexa with a curt nod of her head in greeting. 

The blonde idled arrogantly over to the door of the office, nodding in return, “Lexa.” This was the most civilised conversation they’d had since they’d known each other, and it could hardly be considered a conversation. However, with them pretty much having the same job, they developed some degree of mutual respect. 

However, this civilised nature blossoming between them was soon shattered as they sat down in Santa’s office – not to be faced by Thelonious, but by his son, Wells Santa. Wells had new ideas for the list officers as they were known by, instructing that (God forbid) they worked together next year. 

Clarke leapt up from her seat, furious, “I will NOT work with this woman! I’m sorry Wells, but the answer is no!”

“For the first time, and probably only time, in my life, I agree with blondie,” said Lexa more calmly. 

This caused Clarke to turn on the brunette, “I’ve told you hundreds of times: Do not call me that.”

Wells interrupted them, “I’m sorry, Clarke, but this is not negotiable. There are too many children on the naughty list, ever increasing each year. I don’t think this is a problem with your categorisations, because I genuinely think that children are just behaving worse and worse each year. So, I think if you two work together, you may be able to find reasons as to why children are behaving this way and try to use this information to make the nice list longer.” 

“Why can’t we just be more lenient with the grading system for being nice?” Lexa asked, and Clarke had to admit that it was a good idea, nodding along. 

“Oh, look at that!” said Wells, “You two agree on something. You actually agree on a lot, so keep that in mind when you’re working together. Honestly, I think this is going to be great. You start on the second of January,” he continued, clapping his hands together.

“This will not be the end of this,” said Lexa in an authoritative tone before she stormed out of the office.

Clarke remained seated across from her childhood best friend with possibly the most threatening scowl on her face. For a split second, Wells seemed almost intimidated by her – even though he was the boss. 

“Wells, you know better than anyone that we hate each other. Why would you do this?” she asked in an eerily steady voice, her eyes never leaving his. 

“I think you could be a really great team, Clarke. I guess, you just have to trust me on this,” said Wells with a hopeful smile. Clarke grunted in response before Wells added, “You never know, maybe one day you’ll thank me for this.” Before Wells could say ‘Merry Christmas,’ Clarke was out of the door and stomping back to her room. 

On the second of January, Lexa was already waiting for the blonde at their now-shared sled with her backpack, suitcase and equipment bag already stored in the boot. She was dressed in navy jeans, a white hoodie and navy beanie hat over her brunette curls. Clarke swaggered over, dragging her suitcase wearing black jeans, a black thick jumper, and a long charcoal coat. They looked like the epitome of naughty and nice – all they needed were some devil horns and a halo. 

They climbed into the sleigh, not muttering a word to each other. Abby was stood at the side, waving her daughter off, while Anya – the head of toy wrapping – said goodbye to her sister. Lexa kept a mental note of what herself and Clarke had in common – not having many family members was first on the list. Taking the reins, Lexa snapped them, urging the four reindeers to begin cantering, slowly bringing them out of the shed and into the air. 

“So, we’re going to be spending a whole year together. We can’t spend the whole time not speaking,” said Lexa sensibly. 

“True, but we can spend this sleigh ride not speaking,” Clarke quipped, placing her earphones in and kicking back in her seat. Lexa rolled her eyes but got back to steering. Their first stop was Australia. 

Landing the sleigh, they got out with their belongings, disguising their vehicle as a car using a nifty button. Clarke freed the reindeers into a nearby field, knowing with one-hundred percent certainty that they would return when required. Both women made their way into the hotel that had been booked for them for a week. All their hotels were arranged in advance. All they received were emails saying where, when and what was included – all expenses paid for. They were also given £500 a month each for other expenses such as food, drinks and anything else they might need. 

“Hi, we’ve got a hotel room,” said Clarke politely in a strong English accent. Another requirement is that they change accents then they can’t be identifiable. 

“What’s the booking number?” the receptionist asked. Clarke rattled off the number as the receptionist typed and searched her computer. “Ah yes,” she continued, “the double with bed and breakfast included,” and rattled off the requirements and inclusions of their stay. Lexa always loved when they were treated to an inclusive breakfast. 

The two women made their way up to the fifth floor out of eight of the hotel. Their stays were never luxurious, but they were very good. This one, however, was much nicer than any Lexa had been in. She merely assumed that the rooms didn’t cost as much for two people staying together than single people in different places, so the workshop could afford to send them to nicer places. Neither woman was complaining.   
However, when they reached their room, scanning their key card and walking in, the women both nearly screamed. It was one double bed – not two singles. 

“You have got to be joking me,” said Clarke, dropping her bags at the door. She pulled out her phone, immediately dialling Wells. “Wells, you’ve got us a double room and not a twin. There’s only one bed. What do you expect us to do?”

“Top and tail, I don’t know. Look, Clarke, I’m really busy so I’ve got to go. If you have a problem, ask to switch rooms at reception,” said Wells, then he hung up. 

Apparently, there were no available twin rooms at the minute, and there wouldn’t be for another four weeks. That was useful, Clarke thought. She huffed, slumping down on the bed as Lexa was unpacking. 

“Clarke, come on, it won’t be that bad. I don’t mind taking it in shifts to sleep on the floor,” Lexa suggested. 

“Nope, that would disrupt my sleep,” Clarke replied. 

“Then we can top and tail.”

“What’s the point? The bed is big enough for us both to sleep top and top,” said Clarke and Lexa nodded her head. It had been a long journey and they were both tired. Glancing across at the brunette carefully placing her clothes in the wardrobe, Clarke felt a miniscule pang of guilt for snapping at her. “I’m sorry for lashing out. This whole situation just isn’t…ideal.”

“It’s okay. I’m not a fan of it either, but if we just get through it, it’s better than complaining all the time,” said Lexa and Clarke hummed in agreement. 

“So, shall we check out that Chinese restaurant we passed on the way in? I don’t know about you, but I’m starving.”

Sleeping with someone else in such proximity was something neither woman was familiar with. They were both too busy flying around the world to have the chance to meet someone and settle down. They weren’t emotionally or physically available. So, when Clarke would rest her hand atop of Lexa’s abdomen in the middle of her slumber, Lexa practically jumped out of her skin at the contact. When Lexa would turn over to face the blonde, sometimes laying her head on her shoulder while sleeping, Clarke would be stunned into paralysis. But, by the morning time, whichever woman had been snuggling into the other would immediately and silently retract, not daring to stay in the position a moment more. It was a dance they would do most nights, never acknowledging it or speaking of it at all. 

It didn’t matter which hotel they were in, or which city, or which side of the bed they slept on. Lexa would always end up snuggled onto Clarke’s shoulder with her hand wrapped around Clarke’s arm closest to her body, or Clarke would end up led completely on Lexa’s chest with her arm draped around her midsection. Neither girl would admit that when they slept like that, their dreams were lighter, and they woke up feeling much better rested. 

This continued in every hotel they went in. Their observations were going well, discovering that children were behaving worse due to a multitude of reasons. The most prominent one was that they were no longer believing in Santa, therefore deciding that if there were no repercussions of their actions from the man in red, they could behave as they pleased. It broke the elves’ hearts. 

By June, they’d travelled halfway across the world and ended up in Asia. They repeated the same routine they always did when checking into a new hotel, putting on strong Australian accents this time. Once they reached their room, both women were shocked – and somewhat disheartened, though they would never admit to that – to find that there were two twin beds awaiting them instead of a double. Clarke pretended to breathe out a sigh of relief. 

“Finally,” she began, “my own bed. I might actually get some sleep tonight!” 

“I might get some peace from your snoring!” added Lexa, receiving a playful blow to her arm. They were getting along surprisingly well for arch enemies. They were having continuous banter, physical touching like the occasional hug and brush of hands. 

However, on the first night, both women lay awake staring at the ceiling. They were unable to sleep without the comfort and added security of the other person sleeping beside them. Clarke got about an hour’s sleep, with Lexa nearing around two hours. When Clarke had been lying awake for four hours straight on their sixth night in the hotel, she quietly pulled back her duvet and padded over to Lexa’s bed, finding the brunette still awake. 

“Hey, are you okay?” Lexa asked in a scratchy, sleepy voice. 

Clarke peeled the duvet back on Lexa’s bed then slid in beside her, whispering, “We never speak of this.” Within minutes of being close to Lexa’s body, Clarke was fast asleep. 

Lexa would by lying if she said that every time Clarke looked at her with those piercing blue eyes, she felt nothing. Because every time Clarke was even in her eyeline, Lexa’s stomach performed somersaults. Lexa couldn’t believe how obnoxious, immature and simply infuriating the blonde was. However, she also couldn’t believe how loyal, intelligent and secretly kind and caring she was to the children they encountered. They met this one boy, about eleven years old with gingery hair and a small frame in New Zealand. He was crying when he overheard Clarke and Lexa talking about Santa’s naughty list, terrified that he’d been put on the naughty list. Clarke, being the saint that she was, asked him his name (Aden Green), then pretended to call Santa and have a full conversation with him over the phone. Once done, she snapped her phone shut and turned to the young boy. 

“So, I’ve just been chatting to Santa and he says you’ve nothing to worry about, Aden. You’re on the nice list for sure, especially if you keep helping your parents with your new baby sister,” she reassured, and his eyes lit up when she mentioned his sister. 

“How does he know about my sister?” he asked. But Clarke didn’t answer, she just smiled and gave him a quick wink before disappearing on her way. 

So, it was painfully true: Lexa was falling for Clarke. Hard. And, Clarke was falling right back. When she saw Lexa see the bright side of every situation and handle anything that came their way in a calm manner, she began to appreciate having the brunette by her side. Suddenly, it didn’t matter that her hair got everywhere in the bathroom, or that she followed a strict routine that drove Clarke mad, or even that she knows exactly which buttons to press to get Clarke annoyed beyond belief. Because the truth was that all of those negatively-charged emotions disappeared the second she glimpsed at Lexa’s smile. It was radiant and mesmerising. 

The women shared the single bed again the next night. However, this time it was different. Lexa had outstretched her arm so that when Clarke fell into bed and snuggled onto her chest, Lexa had brought down her arm around the blonde, holding her protectively against her. Clarke felt a wave of warmth crash over her, feeling a new level of safety in the brunette’s arms. Although, she was tired, Lexa knew she had to stay awake for the sake of the conversation brimming between them. 

“Clarke,” Lexa began in a tone that screamed ‘we need to talk.’

“Please, don’t,” said Clarke. 

“We need to,” Lexa pushed. When Clarke said no more, Lexa began, “At the start of our new job assignment, I was pissed. Really pissed off, because I hated you and everything you stood for. You misbehaved and had a very annoying competitive streak, but now. Now, I feel like we’ve become much closer. Friends, even. I like it, and I think for the first time in my life, I don’t feel so alone anymore.” 

Clarke waited a beat before replying, “I hated you too. You were too perfect with your stupid schedules and equally annoying competitive streak. But I agree, I’ve had fun on this mission so far. Who knew the list writer’s naughty and nice would work so well as a partnership? Then again, they do say opposites attract.” Clarke had said it without realising the double-meaning behind her words. But, once she realised, she didn’t take it back, letting it hang in the air between them. The air that was suddenly electrified. 

“We balance each other out,” Lexa’s voice was barely a whisper at this point as she looked directly into those blue eyes. Clarke knew exactly what she meant, and wasted no time planting her lips against Lexa’s plump ones. 

When they woke up the next morning in each other’s arms, they both smiled, knowing full well why they’d slept amazingly the night before, and it had something to do with the amount of clothes now laying on the hotel room floor. Clarke thought to herself as she pressed her lips against Lexa’s, moulding their bodies together, that Wells was right. They did work well as a team, and she would definitely be thanking him for pushing them both together.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm curious...Do you guys prefer alternative universe fics or fics set in the real setting of the 100? Let me know your thoughts for the next two fics of Holy Clexmas 19!


End file.
